LIE
by Elixir Edlar
Summary: It's VKOOK, trust me! Jungkook mendapatkan kejutan di malam pertama setelah pernikahannya. Kejutan apakah itu? BTS Fanfiction, BOYSLOVE, YAOI, Rate-M for mature scene inside. Broken! Kookmin. Slight! Yoonmin. And Crack! Vmin. TAEKOOK, VKOOK, ONESHOOT.


**LIE**

 **Title:**

LIE

 **Author:**

Elixir Edlar

 **Cast :**

VKOOK

(Kookmin, Yoonmin, Vmin)

 **Genre:**

Romance and Hurt-Comfort

 **Rate:**

Mature (M)

 **Disclaimer:**

All cast belong to God, their parents and Bighit. Ent. I do not own the characters.

This story is **originally** from my **own** mind.

 **Warning :**

Boys Love, Typos, EYD-failed, Unbeta-ed, AU, OOC

 **Read on Your Own Consent! Thank You~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **It's VKOOK, trust me!**

 **.**

 **While reading this, please kindly play LIE, Jimin's solo song in Wings album**

 **.**

Jimin dan Jungkook baru saja melangsungkan pernikahan pagi tadi. Keduanya langsung menuju lokasi bulan madu yang telah mereka pilih sebelumnya di sebuah pondok yang agak terpencil di pinggiran kota yang berada di sekitar pesisir pantai Busan. Pasangan pengantin baru ini ingin menikmati indahnya _sunrise_ dan _sunset_ beserta udara segar khas lautan. Sekaligus sebagai nostalgia karena ternyata keduanya sama-sama pernah tinggal di Busan ketika kecil sebelum akhirnya Jungkook pindah ke Daegu dan Jimin pindah ke Seoul.

Jimin sengaja menyewa seluruh blok pondok untuk bulan madunya bersama Jungkook agar suasana di tempat itu terasa lebih privat dan romantis tanpa gangguan orang awam yang berlalu lalang. Menghindari keramaian tepatnya. Supaya memiliki lebih banyak waktu yang berkualitas untuk sepasang pengantin baru katanya.

Saat ini Jungkook dan Jimin sama-sama telah selesai mandi. Mengenakan _bathrobe_ putih yang menyelubungi tubuh polos masing-masing. Jungkook sang dominan yang tampak sudah tidak sabar ingin menikmati malam pertamanya, tiba-tiba memeluk Jimin dengan gerakan cepat dan bersiap meraup bibir penuh sang submisif. Namun sebelum Jungkook mendaratkan belahan tipis bibirnya ke atas labia kenyal Jimin, secara tak dinyana istri mungilnya itu mendorong dada Jungkook agar jarak tubuh di antara mereka menjadi renggang.

Jungkook mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Heran akan tindakan penolakan yang dilakukan oleh lelaki manis yang berstatus sebagai istrinya tersebut.

"J-Jungkook, a-aku haus. Aku ingin minum dulu ke dapur," Jimin terbata-bata. Sebisa mungkin menghindari kontak mata dengan suami tampannya itu.

"Hm, kau haus atau gugup melihat wajah tampanku, sayang?" goda Jungkook dengan seringaian mesum yang terbingkai di wajah tampannya.

"Mm, k-kau ini bicara apa. A-aku akan segera kembali," Jimin segera berlari keluar. Menghindari tatapan Jungkook yang tampak begitu intimidatif baginya.

Dan Jungkook pun dengan setia menunggu Jimin di kamar mereka untuk menikmati malam pertama yang akan menjadi malam panjang tak terlupakan bagi sepasang suami istri yang baru saja mengikrarkan janji sucinya beberapa jam yang lalu di gereja.

Malam pertama?

Tentu saja malam pertama. Mereka berdua tidak pernah melakukan seks sebelumnya.

Lebih tepatnya Jimin tidak mau. Sosok yang begitu religius dan menjujung tinggi nilai-nilai moral seperti Park Jimin tentu saja akan menjaga virginitasnya sampai dirinya mengucap janji suci pernikahan di gereja—di hadapan sang pendeta dan para jemaat yang menghadiri upacara pernikahannya.

Jungkook yang baru saja menemukan fakta bahwa Jimin dapat menjadi begitu lucu ketika dirinya tampak gugup bukan main bahkan berdalih ia hanya haus dan butuh minum—tentu saja membuat Jungkook terkikik geli menyaksikan tingkah polos sang istri.

Jungkook melirik ke jam dinding di kamar mereka. Sudah sepuluh menit lebih namun Jimin belum juga kembali ke kamarnya. Ini sungguh aneh. Seharusnya ia sudah kembali sejak lima menit yang lalu, _paling lambat._

"Apa Jimin pingsan di dapur?" Jungkook membolakan kedua binernya lebar-lebar. Serangan panik tiba-tiba mendera jantungnya. Membuatnya berdentum lebih kencang dari tempo normalnya.

Jungkook yang panik memutuskan untuk menyusul Jimin ke dapur. Takut kalau-kalau terjadi sesuatu dengan istri manisnya itu. Lagi pula, mereka berdua belum sempat bertempur di ranjang, bukan?

"Jimin!? Jimin!?" Jungkook memanggil Jimin di sepanjang koridor ruangan menuju dapur.

"Jimin! Jimin! Kau ada di mana, sayang? Yah, Jeon Jimin, jangan bercanda! Jawab aku sekarang!" Jungkook berteriak. Suaranya menggaung ke seluruh penjuru ruangan. Berharap setidaknya mendapatkan sahutan dari sang istri yang tiba-tiba menghilang secara misterius pada malam yang paling spesial dalam hidup mereka berdua.

 **.**

 **.**

Sesampainya di dapur Jungkook tidak menemukan keberadaan Jimin di mana pun. Nihil. Tak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan selain embusan napas terengah dan gerakan tubuh yang berasal dari dirinya seorang.

"Akkkhhhhh!" sebuah pekikan yang ditengarai adalah suara Jimin tiba-tiba menyambangi pendengaran Jungkook. Berasal dari halaman belakang pondok yang ditempati Jungkook saat ini.

"JIMIN?!" Jungkook berteriak histeris. Segera menghambur menuju pintu yang menghubungkan antara dapur dengan halaman belakang pondok dan mencoba untuk memutar kenopnya.

 _Macet._

Dewi fortuna tampaknya tidak sedang berpihak padanya. Pintu itu sepertinya memang sengaja dikunci dari luar. Jungkook yakin bahwa ini adalah sebuah sabotase. Namun tidak ada waktu untuk berspekulasi sekarang karena _Jimin butuh diselamatkan lebih dulu._

 _Brugh! Brugh! Brugh!_

Jungkook mencoba mendobrak pintu itu agar terbuka. Namun sepertinya usahanya sia-sia belaka karena pintu itu tetap geming di tempatnya—begitu kuat dan kukuh. Dengan lapisan kayu yang teramat tebal disertai sistem perkuncian yang mutakhir.

Nasib baik Jungkook yang panik tidak kehabisan akal. Ia segera berlari menuju pintu depan sebagai akses keluar alternatif, setelah dirinya gagal mendobrak pintu belakang yang merupakan akses terdekat menuju halaman belakang.

Lagi-lagi keberuntungan sepertinya belum mau berpihak pada Jungkook. Pintu depan tampaknya juga disabotase dari luar. Anak kuncinya bahkan tidak ditemukan di mana-mana.

Amarah Jungkook seketika membuncah. Ditendangi dan dipukulinya pintu depan itu dengan tungkai dan lengannya yang kekar. Berusaha mendobrak dengan bahunya yang lebar. Berharap agar pintu itu terbuka dengan seluruh tenaga yang dikerahkannya saat ini.

Di tengah keputusasaannya, obsidian kelam Jungkook tiba-tiba memancarkan sebuah binarnya yang paling terang. Indikasi bahwa dirinya baru saja tersambar sebuah kilatan ide.

"Kunci cadangan!" serunya sambil berlari menuju ke kamar pengantinnya dengan secercah harapan.

 **.**

 **.**

Jungkook mengubrak-abrik laci yang terletak di bawah nakas di samping tempat tidur _king size-_ nya. Mencari sebuah kunci sebesar jari telunjuknya yang berwarna emas mengkilap.

"Ah, ini dia!" tersenyum senang ketika menemukan kunci cadangan pintu depan pondoknya.

"Ehm! Ehm!"

Jungkook baru akan melangkahkan tungkainya untuk keluar dari kamarnya ketika tiba-tiba suara deheman berat dari seorang lelaki yang disinyalir tengah berada di balik punggungnya, tertangkap oleh kedua daun telinganya.

' _Suara ini—Oh tidak, ini mimpi buruk,'_ Jungkook berkata dalam hati. Masih enggan berbalik untuk bertatap muka dengan sosok misterius yang berdiri di balik punggungnya tersebut.

 _Grep!_

Sepasang lengan kurus memeluk tubuh Jungkook dari belakang. Jungkook mengenal betul lengan ini. Telapak dan jemarinya yang panjang dan besar ini tidak akan pernah Jungkook lupakan seumur hidupnya meski sekeras apa pun ia mencoba.

Lelaki itu bernafas di ceruk leher Jungkook dengan napasnya yang hangat. Sementara suami Jimin itu hanya bisa membeku di tempatnya berdiri. Merasakan embusan napas yang kali ini menyambangi lubang telinganya. Membuatnya bergidik geli seraya menahan diri agar tidak mengeluarkan suara memalukan dari bibir tipisnya.

"Jungkook... Jeon Jungkook... Kau merindukanku sayang?" lelaki itu berbisik seduktif di telinga kanan Jungkook. Membuat empunya berjengit karena merasakan sensasi aliran listrik yang menjalari tubuh bagian atasnya.

"Ngghh.." sebuah erangan akhirnya lolos dari labia tipis Jungkook ketika telapak tangan besar itu meremas _kebanggaannya_ yang masih terselubungi _bathrobe._

"Hmm. Kau harum sekali, Kook-ah!" lelaki di belakang Jungkook itu menggeram rendah. Dari nada suaranya dapat diketahui bahwa dirinya tengah bergairah saat ini.

"K-kim T-taehyung. Lepashh..kan.." Jungkook memohon. Tangannya berusaha melepaskan pelukan lelaki yang bernama Kim Taehyung tersebut.

Taehyung menyeringai. "Lepaskan? Baiklah sayang. Akan kuturuti keinginanmu..."

 _Sreeet!_

Bukannya melepaskan pelukannya dari tubuh yang lebih muda, Taehyung malah melepas simpul tali yang mengunci _bathrobe_ Jungkook. Membukanya dalam sekali tarikan kuat, menyentaknya ke bawah dengan gerakan begitu cepat sehingga _bathrobe_ malang itu terkapar tak berdaya di lantai. Menyisakan tubuh telanjang dari seorang lelaki yang bernama Jeon Jungkook tersebut.

Jungkook yang menyadari bahwa _bathrobe_ -nya telah dilucuti oleh Taehyung pun segera membawa kedua telapak tangannya untuk menutupi daerah privat di pangkal pahanya. Sementara itu, kedua lengan Taehyung masih setia melingkupi pinggang Jungkook seraya membelai _abs-_ nya yang berbentuk enam kotak sempurna.

Taehyung membawa jemari jenjangnya menyusuri dada Jungkook dengan gerakan mengambang yang begitu perlahan. Memberikan gelitikan halus di sekitar dada dan tulang selangka yang lebih muda.

Kedua tonjolan cokelat kemerahan Jungkook akhirnya menegang sempurna. Indikasi bahwa empunya tengah terangsang hebat akibat sentuhan-sentuhan sensual dari Taehyung. Lelaki yang lebih tua darinya itu begitu piawai dan mengenal dengan baik di mana titik-titik sensitif dari lelaki kelahiran Busan tersebut.

Disusurinya leher jenjang Jungkook dengan belaian pucuk jemari punggung tangannya. Menimbulkan sentuhan-sentuhan ringan namun mendebarkan di saat yang bersamaan. Turun ke bawah menuju kedua bahu lebar Jungkook untuk memberikan kecupan-kecupan kupu ditemani oleh embusan napasnya yang semakin panas.

Jemari nakal Taehyung berakhir dengan memainkan kedua tonjolan di dada Jungkook yang saat ini mengacung tegak dan terasa begitu keras ketika diremas. Pertanda bahwa aliran darah tengah berakumulasi di kedua _nipple_ -nya.

Taehyung mencubit dan memilin _nipple_ Jungkook secara bergantian. Menarik ulurnya dengan gerakan lembut dan kasar sekaligus. Membuat lelaki yang berada dalam pelukannya itu mengerang hebat. Tampaknya nafsu berahi telah membuncah sampai ke ubun-ubun lelaki bertubuh atletis tersebut.

"Wah, kau sungguh nakal, Jungkookie. Baru kusentuh bagian atasmu saja sudah mendesah keenakan seperti jalang khe!" Taehyung mendecih di akhir kalimatnya.

Jungkook bergeming. Ia masih betah menangkupkan kedua telapak tangannya untuk menutupi daerah paling privatnya sementara Taehyung teru saja sibuk mengerjai tubuh bagian atas sang pujaan hati.

"Jungkook-ah, bagaimana kalau kita bermain dengan adik kesayanganmu, heum? Kau bisa mengerang sepuasnya saat aku mengoralmu," Taehyung menjulurkan kedua tangannya untuk mengelus pelan punggung tangan Jungkook yang tengah melingkupi kejantanannya sendiri.

Lidah Taehyung bahkan mulai memainkan perannya. Menjilati leher Jungkook yang sudah basah berkeringat akibat hawa panas yang tercipta di antara keduanya. Mandi kucing, begitu istilah dari aksi Taehyung yang tengah menjilati tubuh Jungkook sekarang,

"Mm.. ngghhh..." Jungkook hanya mendesah tertahan. Menahan sekuat tenaga agar dirinya tidak lepas kendali.

"Ayolah Kookie, sayang. Buka tanganmu, biarkan aku memberikan _service handjob_ dan _blowjob_ terbaikku yang akan membuatmu klimaks hingga puluhan kali malam ini," Taehyung berujar seraya mengecupi bahu Jungkook yang berkilat-kilat karena keringat.

Jungkook menggeleng brutal. "J-jangan Taehyung, a-aku sudah menikah.. Kumohon.." jawab Jungkook terbata-bata.

"Ohoho, benarkah? Kalau begitu mana pengantinmu? Kenapa dia tidak ada di mana-mana, heum?" Taehyung bertanya dengan nada menantang.

Mendengar penuturan Taehyung membuat Jungkook mendadak ingat dengan istrinya. Jeon Jimin. Di mana dia sekarang?

Terakhir kali, ia mendengar suara pekikan Jimin dari halaman belakang, bukan? Mengingatnya hanya membuat emosi Jungkook mendadak naik dan ia pun menggeram marah sambil memicingkan kedua manik bulatnya tajam-tajam. Tampaknya akal sehat telah kembali ke dalam otaknya saat ini.

Jungkook akhirnya menyentakkan tubuh Taehyung dalam sekali hentakan dengan tenaga yang begitu besar. Membuat pelukan Taehyung terlepas begitu saja dari tubuhnya.

"Sialan! Apa yang telah kau lakukan terhadap istriku hah?!" Jungkook berdiri menghadap Taehyung dengan wajah marah. Kali ini tidak memedulikan penampilannya yang tengah bertelanjang bulat tanpa sehelai benang yang membebat tubuhnya.

"Wow, santai. Aku tak melakukan apa pun terhadapnya. Dia aman, aku jamin itu," seloroh Taehyung dengan wajah tanpa dosanya. Atau wajah yang sengaja dibuat agar terkesan polos tersebut.

"Aman katamu? Aku mendengarnya berteriak beberapa saat yang lalu! Kau apakan istriku, brengsek!?" Jungkook berjalan maju. Memberi cengkeraman kuat pada leher jenjang yang lebih tua. Mencekik lehernya sehingga lelaki kurus itu kesulitan bernapas.

"Kekeke!" terkekeh di antara napasnya yang terputus-putus. "Kau semakin terlihat menggairahkan ketika terbakar emosi seperti ini, Kookie.." menjulurkan lidahnya dengan gerakan menggoda meskipun dilakukan dengan susah payah.

"Brengsek, kau Kim Taehyung!" sebuah bogeman mentah mendarat di pipi tirus lelaki yang sedikit lebih tinggi dari Jungkook tersebut. Membuatnya tersungkur di lantai seketika.

 **.**

 **.**

Jungkook baru akan menarik kerah Taehyung untuk melontarkan tinjunya yang lain di wajah lelaki yang lebih tua ketika sebuah hantaman kuat mendarat di tengkuk Jungkook dari belakang. Dan Jungkook pun langsung pingsan di tempat. Terkapar menghadap Taehyung dalam keadaan telanjang bulat.

"Maaf, Tae. Aku harus membuatnya pingsan atau wajah tampanmu akan semakin berantakan dibuatnya," serunya dengan manik yang dilebarkan. "Astaga! Lihat sudut bibirmu yang berdarah. Apa kau tak apa-apa?" tanyanya dengan wajah panik yang begitu kentara.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Terima kasih, hyung. Aku berutang banyak padamu," Taehyung bangkit dari posisinya lalu menggendong Jungkook ala pengantin untuk dibaringkan ke atas tempat tidur.

"Jangan dipikirkan, Tae. Kau juga telah banyak membantuku selama ini. Kalau begitu, aku takkan mengganggumu lagi. Selamat bersenang-senang dengan Jungkook, Taehyung-ah!" melambaikan tangannya pada Taehyung seraya mengucapkan selamat tinggal.

"Eh, hyung!?" panggil Taehyung ketika lelaki itu tepat berada di ambang pintu kamar.

"Heum?" yang ditanya menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik menghadap Taehyung.

"Terima kasih. Sekali lagi terima kasih," ucap Taehyung dengan ekspresi tulus yang tercetak begitu jelas di wajahnya.

" _No problem._ Senang bisa membantu," jawabnya dengan senyuman semanis gulali dan kelopak yang membentuk bulan sabit ketika sudut bibirnya tertarik ke atas.

 _BLAM!_

Pintu kamar ditutup keras dari luar. Menghasilkan debuman yang cukup memekakkan telinga. Namun Taehyung tidak peduli karena sekarang satu-satunya perhatiannya hanya tertuju pada makhluk bertubuh atletis berwajah seimut kelinci yang tengah terbaring tak sadarkan diri di ranjang.

"Jungkookie, kau milikku malam ini, esok, dan seterusnya!" Taehyung berbisik di telinga kiri Jungkook. Sementara yang dibisiki tetap geming pada posisinya semula. Terang saja karena ia masih belum sadar, bukan?

Taehyung menyeringai. Dikeluarkannya tiga buah jarum suntik dari balik saku jasnya. Jarum suntik pertama berisi obat perangsang dosis tinggi. Jarum suntik kedua berisi cairan stimulan dan yang terakhir berisi halusinogen.

"Satu, dua, tiga! Ya, selesai sudah. Saatnya membangunkan putri tidurku yang cantik ini untuk bernyanyi sepanjang malam hingga tak kuasa lagi untuk bersuara! Hahahaha!"

 **.**

 **.**

Setengah jam kemudian terdengar suara erangan, desahan, geraman, beserta tampikan kulit dua makhluk sesama jenis yang tengah gila oleh hasrat dan dibutakan kewarasannya oleh gairah. Tempat tidur mereka bahkan sampai berdecit-decit saking kuatnya hantaman kesejatian Taehyung yang menghujami titik surgawi dari lelaki berparas imut di bawah kungkungannya.

Peluh membanjiri tubuh keduanya tanpa ampun. Anakan surai mereka bahkan telah basah seluruhnya oleh keringat. Yang lebih muda terus meracau tidak jelas akibat sensasi luar biasa nikmat yang diberikan oleh setiap sentuhan lelaki yang tengah memiston rektumnya. Menumbuk prostat kenyal yang senantiasa menghantarkan aliran listrik yang menjalari seluruh tubuh sampai ke ujung kakinya.

"Ngghhh...ngghhh... ahhh..." Jungkook tak sadar bahwa ia tengah dilucuti oleh Taehyung saat ini. Ia hanya bisa mendesah dan mengerang tanpa menyebutkan nama. Pikirannya terlalu buram untuk menyadari bahwa ia tengah melakukan aktivitas panas yang tengah dilakoninya bersama Taehyung sekarang.

Taehyung menggeram rendah, menikmati sensasi ribuan papilon yang menyambangi abdomennya. Belum lagi rasa hangat yang menyelubungi kebanggaannya dalam-dalam. Menyesapi tiap remasan yang senantiasa mengetat dan melonggar tatkala ia memaju-mundurkan tubuhnya.

Rasanya begitu nikmat. Lubang Jungkook serasa mengurut dan memeras miliknya hingga ia lupa diri. Kesejatiannya bahkan telah membesar dan berkedut-kedut. Siap untuk menembakkan lahar putihnya yang hangat ke dalam tubuh lelaki di bawahnya.

"Arrghhh... Jeon Jungkook!" Taehyung menggeram keras ketika ia mencapai klimaksnya. Masih terengah-engah karena kegiatan yang begitu menguras tenaganya malam ini.

Jungkook sudah tiga kali klimaks di bawahnya. Sperma Jungkook bahkan telah menodai abdomen, paha, dan torso keduanya. Membuat aroma seks yang bercampur keringat terasa begitu kental di ruangan itu.

Taehyung menyeringai. Ia masih belum puas dengan perhelatan panasnya bersama sang pujaan hati. Dilihatnya wajah Jungkook yang sudah semerah buah delima dengan penuh perhatian. "Jungkookie? Ayo kita lanjutkan ke ronde selanjutnya!"

Setelahnya hanya terdengar suara ranjang yang berdecit, kulit penuh peluh yang saling bertampik satu sama lain, beserta melodi kenikmatan yang mengalun indah dari dua pasang labia yang saling berlomba mengekspresikan bagaimana lezatnya sensasi pergumulan panas di antara keduanya malam ini.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jungkook terbangun dengan rasa pening tak tertahankan pada kepalanya tatkala sinar sang mentari dengan tidak sopannya menyakiti kedua netranya dan memaksanya untuk membuka belahan matanya lamat-lamat. Diremasnya surai cokelatnya kuat-kuat, berusaha untuk mengurangi rasa sakit yang mendera kepalanya tersebut.

Merasa bahwa hawa dingin udara begitu menggigit seluruh permukaan kulitnya, ia pun mengalihkan pandangan ke arah tubuh bawahnya. Bertelanjang dada dengan _boxer_ hitam yang terpasang asal di pinggangnya. Bokongnya terasa sangat perih dan tubuhnya terasa remuk. Selangkangannya terasa begitu nyeri dan pinggangnya serasa ingin lepas dari torsonya. Lehernya juga sepertinya lecet, pada beberapa bagian kulitnya bahkan begitu perih seperti terkena percikan api.

Dan benar saja. Ketika Jungkook meraih ponselnya yang berada di atas nakas untuk mengecek bagian lehernya—bercak-bercak kemerahan seperti bekas gigitan manusia disertai memar-memar kecil berwarna merah keunguan _merupakan_ pemandangan utama yang tersaji di atas layar ponselnya. Begitu juga dengan kedua bahu, dada, abdomen, dan paha dalamnya yang keadaannya juga sama kacaunya dengan lehernya.

"Sialan! Dasar brengsek!" umpat Jungkook. Amarah sekaligus rasa benci mulai membuncah di dalam dadanya. Membuatnya tak kuasa menahan diri untuk tidak menendang-nendang selimut tebal yang dipenuhi oleh jejak-jejak darah dan sperma miliknya. Melempari seluruh bantal yang berada di atas tempat tidurnya ke sudut ruangan hingga beberapa isinya keluar saking kuatnya melempar.

Jungkook tidak kuat lagi. Ia akhirnya menangis di atas kedua kaki yang dirapatkannya ke depan dadanya. Sementara itu kedua lengannya ia lingkarkan di sekitar kakinya tersebut. Menangis tersedu-sedu akibat kelakuan bejat dari seseorang yang bernama Kim Taehyung.

 _Cklek_

Suara pintu kamar yang dibuka dari luar.

"Jungkook? Kau menangis?" sebuah suara menyapa pendengaran Jungkook. Suara yang begitu dirindukannya sejak semalam. Suara yang membuatnya khawatir dan gila di saat yang bersamaan. Suara manis ini. Park oh— _Jeon_ Jimin.

"J-Jimin.." Jungkook mengangkat kepala. Menangkap figur mungil seseorang yang berstatus sebagai istri resminya tersebut muncul dari balik pintu kamarnya. Dia tampak baik-baik saja dan tidak kekurangan sesuatu apa pun.

"Oh—hai, hyung?" Taehyung muncul dari balik pintu kamar mandi yang ada di ruangan tersebut. Surai pirangnya tampak masih basah sementara tubuh semampainya berada dalam balutan _bathrobe_ berwarna putih. "Wow, pangeran tidurku sudah bangun rupanya?"

Kedua netra Jungkook mendadak memicing tajam ketika pandangannya bertemu dengan sosok lelaki yang paling dibencinya di dunia saat ini. "Hyung?" dengan setengah terkejut Jungkook bertanya.

"Mm, hmm. Jimin hyung. Sahabat terbaikku sepanjang masa! Benar kan, hyung?" Taehyung mengangkat sebelah alisnya seraya menatap Jimin yang masih berada di posisinya semula.

"Ehm.." Jimin berdehem. Diberi tatapan tidak percaya oleh Jungkook tidak membuat Jimin gentar. Ia malah menghampiri Taehyung lalu memeluknya dari samping seraya tersenyum sangat manis. Semanis gulali dengan bulan sabit yang terbentuk pada kedua kelopak matanya ketika sudut bibirnya membusur ke atas.

"Benar sekali. Kami adalah sepasang sahabat kental. Tidak usah kaget begitu, Kookie," Jimin menunjukkan wajah polosnya yang dibuat-buat pada Jungkook.

"Ke-kenapa? Kenapa kau membohongiku, Jeon Jimin?" Jungkook bertanya dengan sebuah isakan yang tiba-tiba lolos dari bibir tipisnya.

"Cih, jangan panggil aku dengan sebutan Jeon! Aku tidak sudi, kau tahu? Aku datang kemari tidak lain hanya untuk mengantarkan dokumen perceraian kita yang akan disidangkan bulan depan. Jadi, berhentilah memanggilku dengan sebutan Jeon!" Jimin melebarkan kedua manik cemerlangnya. Memberikan pelototan mematikan pada lelaki yang masih berstatus sebagai suami sahnya tersebut.

"Sshh, hyung. Jangan terlalu keras padanya. Lihat, kau membuatnya menangis lagi. Tega sekali kau hyung kekeke," Taehyung mencubit pipi seputih mochi milik Jimin dengan canda. Mendapatkan tampikan sebal dari lelaki yang lebih tua dua bulan darinya itu.

"Apa peduliku memangnya? Dia mau menangis atau dia mau mati pun tak ada urusannya denganku," Jimin bersidekap angguh seraya menatap Jungkook dengan tatapan yang begitu dingin. Tatapan yang belum pernah sekali pun dilayangkan Jimin untuk Jungkook selama tiga tahun keduanya menjalin cinta.

"Tapi aku peduli. Hidup dan matinya itu hidupku juga. Setiap detak jantung, hela napas, dan aliran darahnya adalah hidupku, hyung. Kau tahu itu kan?" Taehyung mengelus pipi Jimin dengan punggung jemari panjangnya.

"Ah, benar sekali. Kalau begitu, kuserahkan Jungkook padamu. Setelah kami bercerai kalian bisa menikah dan kau bisa mengubah marganya menjadi Kim. Bukankah itu terdengar menarik?" Jimin melingkarkan lengannya di leher Taehyung. Bergelayut manja sembari mencuri pandang ke arah Jungkook yang masih sibuk dengan sebuncah emosi dan deraian air matanya sendiri.

"Tentu saja. Aku sangat berterima kasih untuk itu, sayang. Mm, sebelum kau terbang ke Skandinavia bolehkah aku menciummu? Sebagai tanda perpisahan kita?" Taehyung menatap manik cemerlang Jimin dengan tatapan setajam elangnya.

"Um, lakukan apa yang kau mau, Tae baby," jawab Jimin cepat.

Setelahnya Taehyung dan Jimin melakukan ciuman yang begitu panas di hadapan Jungkook—yang tengah menatap keduanya dengan tatapan kaget setengah mati sekaligus tidak percaya dengan panorama yang tengah terhidang tepat di kedua netranya saat ini.

Marah dan kecewa tentu saja. Bagaimana mungkin Jungkook rela istrinya disentuh oleh orang yang telah menyentuh dan mengotori dirinya semalam?

Sejatinya Jungkook ingin melakukan sesuatu untuk memisahkan tautan bibir Jimin dan Taehyung yang saling berpagutan dengan begitu mesra di depan matanya. Namun sayang, tubuhnya masih terasa begitu lemas dan kepalanya serasa dihantam godam karena perhelatan nonstop-nya dengan Taehyung semalam. Ia bahkan tak kuasa untuk sekadar bangkit dan beranjak dari tempat tidurnya.

"J-Jimin.. Taehyung.. Bagaimana mungkin?" bisiknya lirih di antara lelehan hangat yang terus membanjiri kedua pipinya.

Jungkook masih belum bisa percaya bahwa istri manisnya ternyata hanya berpura-pura mencintainya selama ini. Jimin adalah sosok yang lembut, baik hati, penyayang, dan tulus terhadap siapa saja. Tidak pernah sekali pun ia terlibat dalam menyakiti hati orang lain. Apalagi terhadap orang-orang yang dikenal dekat dengan Jimin.

Jimin adalah sosok yang rela berkorban dan rela terluka sendirian demi orang yang disayanginya. Lalu kenapa tiba-tiba ia bisa berubah sedramatis ini? Apakah Taehyung telah mempengaruhinya? Jungkook bertanya-tanya dalam hatinya.

Usai menyelesaikan ciuman panasnya dengan Taehyung, Jimin menatap Jungkook lekat-lekat. Dipandanginya suami tampannya tersebut dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan oleh Jungkook. "Selamat tinggal, Jungkook. Kuharap kita takkan pernah bertemu lagi selamanya," ucap Jimin dengan suara lirih.

"Mau kuantar keluar, hyung?" Taehyung menawarkan diri ketika Jimin mulai memunguti beberapa barangnya yang masih tertinggal di kamar itu.

"Tidak, terima kasih. Lagi pula, Yoongi hyung sudah menungguku di mobil," jawab Jimin. Masih sibuk dengan beberapa barang yang ia masukkan ke dalam _travel bag_ -nya yang bermotif peta dunia berwarna kombinasi gradasi cokelat.

"Oh, sudah ditunggu oleh seseorang rupanya," Taehyung tersenyum genit sembari melirik Jungkook yang rahangnya tampak mengencang. Ia bahkan yakin bahwa gigi Jungkook saling beradu sekarang.

"Hm, kurang lebihnya seperti itu," Jimin melirik ke arah Jungkook yang mulai menampakkan kerutan di dahinya. Pertanda bahwa empunya tengah menahan emosi. Kedua tangannya bahkan terkepal erat hingga buku-buku jarinya memutih. Jungkook cemburu mengetahui Jimin memiliki orang lain selain dirinya.

"PEMBOHONG!" secara tak dinyana tiba-tiba Jungkook berteriak. Membuat dua lelaki lain di ruangan itu sontak mendaratkan pandangannya pada sosok yang barusan berteriak.

"PENGHIANAT! AKU MEMBENCIMU, PARK JIMIN!" Jungkook berteriak. Menatap Jimin dengan tatapan membunuh yang sarat akan kebencian.

Jimin tampaknya tidak terpengaruh oleh kata-kata Jungkook. Ia hanya menarik resleting tasnya dengan kencang sebelum akhirnya _travel bag_ -nya tertutup sempurna.

"Taehyung-ah, aku pamit pergi. Jangan merindukanku," mengecup pipi Taehyung dan segera menghambur keluar ruangan tanpa memedulikan pekikan Jungkook yang terus-menerus meneriakinya dengan kata: _pembohong, penghianat, dan aku membencimu, Park Jimin._

"Hati-hati, hyung! Aku akan menjaga Jungkook untukmu!" seru Taehyung dengan senyuman rektangular andalannya. Jimin hanya mengangguk sekilas dan melanjutkan langkahnya untuk segera menghilang dari balik pintu kamar Jungkook dan Taehyung.

Taehyung berjalan mendekati Jungkook yang tampak begitu kacau dan kalut saat ini.

"Ssshh, jangan seperti ini, sayang. Kau tahu? Ada aku yang tulus mencintaimu. Hanya aku, Kim Taehyung. Lupakan Park Jimin karena dia tidak pantas mendapatkan lelaki sebaik dirimu. Sekarang hanya ada kita berdua. Aku dan kau saja. Jangan pikirkan yang lain dan lihatlah aku saja, Jeon Jungkook," Taehyung membawa Jungkook ke dalam pelukannya. Membenamkan kepala yang lebih muda ke dadanya, mengelus surai cokelatnya yang lembut, dan mengecupi pucuk kepala Jungkook dengan sayang.

"Hiks, a-aku me-membencimu.. P-park J-jimin.." mengeratkan cengkeramannya kuat-kuat pada _bathrobe_ Taehyung yang masih setia meluncurkan kata-kata menenangkan untuk pujaan hatinya yang tengah kalut dan kecewa luar biasa tersebut.

"Iya.. bencilah Park Jimin.. Dia jahat.. Dia telah menghianatimu.. Dia kejam.. Dia tak pantas mendapatkanmu.." setelahnya Taehyung membawa Jungkook ke dalam cumbuan yang begitu memabukkan dan mereka pun melanjutkan aktivitas panas seperti yang semalam mereka lakukan sebelumnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Jimin, kau yakin dengan seluruh keputusanmu?" Yoongi yang duduk di kursi kemudi bertanya. Mobil mereka telah berjalan menjauh dari lokasi pondok yang seharusnya menjadi tempat bulan madunya bersama Jungkook saat ini.

Jimin bergeming. Pandangannya lurus ke depan namun kosong. "Um, yakin. Aku yakin, hyung," jawabnya dengan nada begitu lirih yang lebih terdengar seperti sebuah bisikan.

"Kau tahu, Jim. Kau melukai dirimu sendiri. Kau terlalu banyak berkorban untuk Taehyung. Apa kau sadar akan hal itu?" Yoongi lebih dulu membuka pembicaran untuk menjelaskan duduk permasalahan yang terjadi pada dongsaeng kesayangannya tersebut.

Jimin masih betah hening. Kedua netranya tiba-tiba telah dipenuhi lapisan kaca yang terbentuk dari air mata.

 _Tes..._

Buliran bening itu meluncur begitu saja di kedua pipi seputih mochinya.

"Aku mencintai, Jungkook hyung..." bisik Jimin. Tak kuasa bersuara dengan benar karena tenggorokannya serasa tengah terganjal oleh sebongkah batu kapur. Membuat selang pernapasannya terasa begitu kering sehingga suaranya tercekat sebelum sampai ke pita suaranya.

"Ya, aku tahu itu, Jim. Karena itu aku bertanya apakah kau baik-baik saja dengan semua ini?" Yoongi membawa tangan kanannya untuk menggenggam tangan kiri Jimin. Memberinya remasan dan belaian halus untuk menguatkan lelaki yang lebih muda.

Jimin menggeleng. Buliran kristal leleh yang begitu hangat masih terus mengucur deras ekor matanya. "T-tapi a-aku m-menyayangi Taehyung. D-dia sahabatku, hyung..."

"Astaga, Jimin..." Yoongi menyaksikan Jimin yang tiba-tiba menangis hebat sambil menutupi mulutnya—dengan harapan dapat meredam suara sedu-sedan yang terdengar begitu memilukan—akhirnya memutuskan untuk menepikan mobilnya. Membawa Jimin ke dalam pelukannya yang terasa hangat dan nyaman di saat yang bersamaan.

" _I chose friendship over love. But—i truly love that Jeon Jungkook guy deep inside my heart..."_ Jimin berkata dalam hatinya sementara dirinya masih berada di dalam pelukan Yoongi yang hanya terdiam sembari mengelus punggung sempit Jimin.

 **END**

 **.**

 **Jadi, siapakah yang jahat di fiksi ini?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kamis, 20 Oktober 2016**

 **10:10 AM**

 **Special made for Nuruladi07**

 **Yang katanya kangen sama VKOOK**

 **Maaf kalau jelek. Karena tiba-tiba kesamber ide ya aku tulis semalem.**

 **Hasilnya begini. Gak tau deh. Aku gak yakin.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **REVIEW?**


End file.
